dowprofandomcom-20200213-history
Production
Production Time Every squad, structure, research, add-on or special weapon has a time required to complete production. This production time can be decreased by having an additional builder aid in its construction. Notice (below) that the production time of units tends to be faster than the construction of structures. This helps aggressive play. Production Time vs Reinforcement Time For squads the time required to build a new unit is far less than the time required to reinforce an existing unit. This can help or hinder defensive play, depending on circumstance. The initial squad size of the Wych is smaller: * This allows the Dark Eldar to deploy units to pressure the map faster, as they're an aggressive raider race. * This makes it harder for Dark Eldar to defend their base, as the unit starts out weaker until reinforced. The Berserker's In-Combat Reinforcement Time is exactly the same as the Chaos Space Marine, despite having a slower build and reinforce time. Berserker's thrive in combat. The Raptor's in-combat reinforcement time is slow! This implies they should win through shock assaults, rather than wars of attrition. Cost vs Reinforcement Time The Berserker costs more resources than a Chaos Space Marine. This means that in-combat, reinforcing Berserkers at maximum capacity requires a larger economy than reinforcing Chaos Space Marines. Ability Cooldown time vs Reinforcement Time The cooldown of a frag grenade, for example, is 180 seconds. However, reinforcement happens much faster. This means: * You can overwhelm an enemies ability cooldowns, through sheer weight of numbers. * You should use abilities to maximum effect, because a lot can happen before you use the ability again. Units increase the build time of further units of the same type For each consecutive squad or structure of the same type of yours that is alive on the field (or in construction), the production time is increased. This encourages... * Players to vary unit types. ** An ASM has the same build time as the 3rd Tactical Space Marine squad, when you already have two TSMs. * Players to be mindful of build times, as they get longer and longer. This rewards... * Retreating near dead units from combat. * Successfully destroying entire units. * Vehicle repair * Means of saving near dead units, such as transports. * Health regeneration, allowing squads to return to the fray faster. Not all units are affected equally * Horde units suffer this penalty to a lesser degree than Elite units. * It does not affect reinforcement time. ** Thus, it impacts vehicles (which can't reinforce) more than infantry. * The Imperial Guard vehicle production structure suffers the penalty less than other races. Production Cost * Infantry tend to cost more Requisition than Power, until they are upgraded. * Vehicles tend to cost more Power than Requisition. * Certain units cost a similar amount of Power to Requisition. * Units that cost no power (such as Tactical Space Marines) allow you to invest your power in other things: such as researches or vehicles. Alternatively, it allows you to rely on less power generators than the enemy. ** In other words, the choice of unit is not just a tactical decision but a macroeconomic one. * In the early game, most of your economy is Requisition (power is a precious resource). As the game progresses, power becomes less precious (as a proportion of your overall economy). In the late game, it is reasonable to expect that a third of your economy is power. Combat units from the HQ Simultaneously building combat units from the HQ and Barracks allows a noticeable production advantage. The effect this has on the matchup is subtle. Builders Production times Builder production times have been doubled across the board, rewarding those who hunt and save builders during raids or during the repair of enemy assets in combat. Requisition costs Builder requisition costs have also been increased and standardised. Slaying a builder is like killing two space marines. * Bonesinger cost is 90 (from 45). * Techpriest Enginseer cost is 120 (from 75). * Heretic cost is 80 (from 60 req). * Servitor cost is 90 (from 75 req). Repair costs The cost for a Builder to fully repair a vehicle or building has been reduced across the board to 30%. * Saving your own and finishing off enemy vehicles are an excellent way to gain a relative advantage on the enemy. * Previously it was 75% from all races except Eldar who were 20%. Repair Rates The repair rate for all builders in squads is 15 (so Necrons went from 30 to 15). The repair rate of all builders not in squads is 30 (so Heretic from 15), except Eldar who are 25 (from 30). To give you an idea of how good this is, it almost completely negates an unupgraded missile launcher. The Techpriest Enginseer can improve its repair rate via a research, which is a factional advantage. Morale loss on Builders impairs their repair rate significantly. In practice, this often happens as artillery strikes carpet an area. Researches and Add-ons Researches tend to cost 30 seconds to build (from 40-60 seconds). Eldar, however, take 20 seconds. Their racial uniqueness revolves around having short term tech advantages. Hero wargear (which was introduced by the mod) often take only 10 seconds, encouraging in-combat macro-management. These make timing window attacks more consistent and the game more aggressive. Structures All races now have a 'Tier 1.5' infantry research structure (previously Tau, Eldar and Necron lacked one). Tier 1.5 infantry research structure takes 40 seconds to build (from SM/Chaos/IG/SOB 45, Ork 60), with the exception of Chaos taking 58 seconds. Tier 1.5 infantry research structure is cheaper, costing 150/40 (from SM/Chaos/IG/SOB 175/50, Ork 170/70). Vehicle production structures take 45 seconds to build (from SM/SOB 40 seconds, Chaos/IG 45 seconds, Tau/Eldar/Ork 60 seconds, Dark Eldar 67 seconds, Necron 90 seconds). Control Radius Factions can only place structures within their control radius. So turret rushes are less common (and subsequently less predictable). The Necron Lord can deploy a Necrontyr Pillar, which provides a temporary control radius, allowing for turret rushes. Orks and Imperial Guard sometimes aggressively capture what would otherwise be enemy strategic points, with the aim of using turret rush tactics. Landmines do not require a control radius, and are commonly used for aggressive, defensive and map control purposes. Landmines reduce in cost as you progress up the Tech Tree. Category:Mechanics